


Save the Last Dance

by lrs002



Category: Wanted (2008), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles Xavier & Wesley Gibson are Twins, Dancing and Singing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles is at his own wedding. His husband, Erik, forgot something important. Wesley is unfortunately the man roped in to helping Erik remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save the Last Dance

"Charlie, I'm only here for the beer to not fix fucking your problems."  
"Please. He hasn't bothered with me at all this afternoon."

Hearing the sadness in his brother's voice Wesley looked down at Charles only to find the wheelchair bound man starring across the dance floor at his husband.

"Fine I'll help."  
"You will?"  
"Yes, at least I get to punch someone in the face now even if it isn't Lehnsherr."  
"Wait Wesley! What?" Charles exclaimed but his twin had already disappeared into the crowd

Erik was dancing with a bunch people; one after the other Raven, Hank, Alex and even Sean when he saw Wesley sneaking up on stage where the band was.

what's he up to?

"Excuse me." Wesley said tapping the singer on the on the shoulder, and punched the man strait in the face.

Everybody gasped as they singer fell to the stage floor, out cold. "Your music sucked anyway." Wesley said into the mic, "Lehnsherr go dance with Charlie before I kill you." Then he begins to sing.

You can dance-every dance with the guy  
Who gives you the eye,let him hold you tight  
You can smile-every smile for the man  
Who held your hand neath the pale moon light  
But don't forget who's takin' you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darlin' save the last dance for me

Erik instantly realizes what he's been doing at his own wedding, At his and Charles' wedding, ignoring his own husband and showing him and the rest of the universe their love. Using his powers he locates Charles and pulls him to him. Charles is eyes are wide with surprise and he's blushing profusely.

"Charles are you okay?" He asks worriedly "Are you getting sick again."  
"For the last time Erik I did not get sick from sending Logan back to the future."  
"I'd beg to differ." He said  
Charles scowled at him. "If you must know I was extremely embarrassed by my brother. I was hoping he would find a more subtile way to tell you that I wanted to speak to you."  
"I have better idea then just talking." Erik said gently lifting Charles from the wheelchair, placed his shoes on his own and began to awkwardly shift his feet as he held  
him  
"Erik, What are you doing?" Charles asked franticly throwing his arms around the other man's neck, and bringing their forehead's together.  
"Dancing." He said grinning, "We wouldn't want Wesley to go through with his threat now."  
"No we wouldn't."

The two kissed, softly. Oh baby won't you promise that you'll save,  
The last dance for me  
Save the last dance, the very last dance for me.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: The song "Save the Last Dance for Me was written by Doc Pomus on his own wedding day when Pomus was wheelchair bound and had to watch his wife dance with other men. It was recorded in 1960.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this. Please Review.


End file.
